1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush with a protective covering for safely brushing one's teeth and reducing the risk of injury to the gums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toothbrushes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,284; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,831; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,633; U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,374; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,733; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,326.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toothbrush with a protective covering. The inventive device includes a handle, a brushing region, a bristle portion, a bristle cluster extending from the bristle portion, and a protective covering surrounding the brushing region.
In these respects, the toothbrush with a protective covering according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely brushing one's teeth and reducing the risk of injury to the gums.